It has conventionally been known that when warping or bending is present at the spinal column, it effects various influences such as diseases of the internal organs the stiffness in the shoulder and the headache on the human body. Therefore, in order to confirm whether improper bending is present at the spinal column, there are used (1) a manual method of confirming whether the spinal column is improperly bent by examining the spinal column position of the human body by touching by a physician of the chiropractic, (2) a method of using Moire topography capable of optically recognizing whether a Moire pattern symmetrical in left and right direction is described on the surface of the human body by irradiating the human body with Moire light and (3) a method of using thermography capable of detecting temperature of the surface of the human body caused by a failure in blood flow and optically recognizing warping of the body (bending of the spinal column) by a distribution of the temperature.
Further, when it is found that bending is present at the spinal column, an image of the Moire topography or the thermography is made to be seen by a patient and an explanation stating “the spinal column is bent to the right or to the left” is given from a surface state of the human body. Further, in diagnosis by touching, an explanation is orally given to a patient of a result of the diagnosis by touching.
Further, a predetermined treatment is carried out from the surface of the human body to the bent spinal column by manual therapy by the physician to thereby correct or improve the bending of the spinal column.
Patent Reference 1: JP-A-11-211434